Zombie Pirate
Zombie may also refer to: * Zombie - A standard, generic Zombie, found in several regions, terrorizing other characters. * Zombie Businessman - Zombie that was once a Businessman, found in several regions, terrorizing other Characters. * Zombie Cheerleader - Zombie that still is a Cheerleader, found in several regions, terrorizing other Characters. The Zombie Pirate is a playable character in LEGO Worlds, with a peg leg and a penchant for attacking other Characters and Creatures. Description The Zombie Pirate has a grey head with a black pirate hat, one red eye (the other is covered by a patch) and a mouth full of broken teeth. He has a metal hook for his left hand and a wooden peg leg for his right leg. He wears a red suit with a ruffled collar and a brown baldric across his chest. His arms, hips and remaining leg are red to match his coat, except for the boot on this left foot, which is brown. as well, and there are matching rips on the legs. His hands are grey to match his head. Black flies constantly swarm about his head. When idle, the Zombie Pirate is constantly growling. He will often make a couple of shuffling steps back then forward again. Occasionally, he will scratch his head, causing it to fall off, then grab the head and pop it back on again. Sometimes, he will make a half-hearted attempt at an attack, where his head will jump slightly off of his body before returning. When jumping, the head separates from the body and the Zombie Pirate has to grab it and shove it back on. When landing from a double-jump, the Zombie Pirate falls to the ground with his head on his back and has to quickly shove it back on again. The Zombie Pirate's scare attack is to lean forward and growl loudly at the target. Background From Lego.com “Yo ho ho and a barrel o’ brains!” The Zombie Pirate was getting sick and tired of seeing all of these young whippersnapper pirates mess things up, so he’s come back to show them how things used to be done back in the good old days. Not surprisingly for a several-hundred-year-old sea dog, he’s kind of old-fashioned. He still prefers to strand his prisoners on deserted islands instead of making them walk the plank, and he only plunders gold, not fancy-pants modern treasures like silks and spices. As a zombie, he isn’t particularly big on personal hygiene. His hook is rusty, his captain’s coat is falling apart, and his wooden leg has a bad case of termites. No one is entirely sure whether he has a beard, or just a particularly impressive collection of moss and lichens on his chin. In good news, he doesn’t smell much worse than the average pirate, and if he falls in the water, he’s more likely to bite the sharks than the other way around! Notes * The Zombie Pirate is the most powerful of the Zombies, with twice the health and doing twice the damage. * Zombies are only vulnerable to Black Weapons. * Zombies can appear in nearly every Biome as a result of attacking other characters. They cannot be discovered in these situations, only when they spawn on their own in the Biomes listed above. * Zombie's eyes glow red in the dark. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Aggressive Characters Category:Undead Category:Zombies